1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching device for use in, for example, a switch for adjusting the position of a vehicle seat back and forth, and in a power window switch, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, switching devices, such as vehicle power seat switches, for adjusting the positions of a seat section and a backrest of a vehicle seat have been proposed.
In general, the vehicle seat includes a seat section and a backrest. A vehicle power seat switch provided in such a vehicle seat is composed of a knob mounted near the vehicle seat for adjusting the position of the seat section back and forth, and up and down, and another knob disposed above the knob for adjusting an inclined position of the backrest of the vehicle seat. These knobs are directly fitted to an operating shaft of a switch section incorporated into the vehicle seat. In addition, members for preventing the knobs from rattling are incorporated.
Such a vehicle power seat switch, or a switching device for a power window switch are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 3-34814. FIG. 14 is an illustration showing a conventional switching device.
Referring to FIG. 14, the top of a wafer 70 is opened, and energizing fixed contacts 71 and switching fixed contacts 72 are arranged on the position opposite to each other, and fixed to the bottom surface of the wafer 70. The switching fixed contacts 72 are connected by a crank-shaped connecting member 73 in the wafer 70, a pair of barriers 74 disposed on the bottom surface of the wafer 70 are formed on both sides of a straight-plate portion of the connecting member 73, and the straight-plate portion of the connecting member 73 is clamped by the barriers 74. In addition, the energizing fixed contacts 71 are also connected by a crank-shaped connecting member (not shown) on the bottom surface of the wafer 70 and further, connecting fixed terminals (not shown) are adhered to the bottom surface of the wafer 70.
Substantially dogleg-shaped movable pieces 77 are incorporated into both outer parts of the barriers 74, and movable contacts 78 are adhered to both ends of the respective movable pieces 77.
On the other hand, in FIG. 14, there is shown an operating member 79 for operating the movable pieces 77. The operating member 79 has driving rods 81 at both sides of the lower end thereof which have spherical tips and are urged by a compression spring 80. The operating member 79 is arranged in a condition striding across U-shaped portions formed by cutting away the center of the upper ends of the barriers 74, and is pivotally supported by means of a supporting shaft 82 to a pair of support sections 70a projected at the center of both side-edges of the top opening of the wafer 70. In addition, tapered abutment portions 83 are formed at the center of the lower surface of the operating member 79, and the abutment portions 83 abut against side (stopper) portions 74b formed in succession with the bottom portions 74a of the U-shaped portions of the barriers 74 due to the inclination of the operating member 79, whereby a movement of the operating member 79 is stopped.
Further, a knob 84 is integrally formed above the operating member 79. Locking ribs 85 are formed on both sides of the knob 84 so that a knob cap 86 can be detachably mounted to the knob 84 under pressure.
According to the above conventional switching device, the rocking knob 84 to be rockably operated is disposed above the supporting shaft 82.
In some applications, it is required to make a switching device to a type in which a portion operated by an operator is slidable. However, when the switching device is arranged such that the knob 84 to be rockably operated is laterally slid by a slider, the length of the knob 84 is needed. Therefore, reduction in thickness of the device is impeded.
In addition, it is requested that a general-purpose rocking switch can be used.